


I could make this title shorter but it's a fall out boy fic so why should I

by Lafayette_baguette



Category: Fal Out Boy
Genre: Dom Patrick, Eventual Smut, Patrick stump x reader - Freeform, Smut, Spin the Bottle, fall out boy - Freeform, patrick - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform, patrick x reader relationship, patrick x reader smut, stump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayette_baguette/pseuds/Lafayette_baguette
Summary: Y/n just moved into town, hoping to be able to stay out of the way and have a quiet senior year. But then she meets Patrick stump. Sorry I'm shit at summarys..





	1. new girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first chapter and it sucks ass, I'm so sorry.

"Fuck offff...." You groaned, switching your alarm off. You blinked sleepily and checked your phone. Oh how you dreaded this day.. The first day of school.

You lazily fell out of bed and slowly got up. You just moved to this town and you were most certainly not excited for school. You had no friends at your old town so why would you have any here, right?

You got dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse, and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. You finished your makeup and went downstairs, where your mom was waiting for you with breakfast ready for you.

"Hey sweetie!" She said cheerily. "You ready for school?"

You groaned in response, and ate your breakfast as fast as you could so you wouldn't be late. Your mother would be leaving for work soon. You made small talk while you ate, discussing school and such. Once finished, you thanked your mom and hurried out the door. Off to school.

You trudged out the door and began your trek to school. You had your headphones in and were looking down at your feet, so it scared the living hell out of you when you collided with somebody and fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" You fell hard on your back, knocking the breath out of you and sending your books flying out of your lazily zippered shut backpack. The other person was apparently fine, and still standing. You realized it was a boy with a button up t shirt and a fedora. 

"Holy smokes!" He said, reaching down to help you. "I am so so sooooo sorry about that!" He reached down to help you up and you got a good look at him. He had blond hair, pale skin, and light brown eyes. He was cute as hell.

You looked down and allowed him to take your hand to help you up. "Are you okay?" I can help you get your books up!" He frantically began to gather your fallen books and put the back into your backpack. You stood silently, looking down at your feet still.

"Here you go!" He said brightly, handing you your backpack. 

You muttered something of a thanks, still not meeting him gaze. You were cautious to make friends after what you've been through. You had planned on not making any at all.. Or even meeting anybody.

You began to turn away and keep walking, but he started walking with you. "Hey, um.. Are you okay? You look like you fell kinda hard, are you hurt?"

You shook your head. "No.. I'm okay. Thanks.." You said, glancing up at his worried face. 

He frowned. "Where are you headed? Are you going to the school just ahead?"

You nodded again. 

"Cool! I am too. Maybe we'll have some classes together or something, you have the same books as me. Want me and my friend, Pete, so show ya around?"

As much as you hated to admit it, he seemed like a nice guy, and you did need help getting around...

You looked up and met his gaze. "That'd be nice if you would.." 

He smiled at you. "Great! I'm Patrick by the way. Patrick stump."

"Y/n." You replied. 

You made it to the school with little talking. Once you arrived, he led you inside and you compared schedules. You had most of your classes with either him, or his friend Pete he told you about.

After a few moment of talking, ( well, Patrick talking ) a boy with black hair and clothes to match came up behind Patrick. "Hey pat! Who's this?" He asked, smiling towards you.

"Hello to you too, and this is y/n. She's new, and were showing her around. 

Pete nodded. "Alrighty y/n," he said, glancing at your schedule. "Looks like you got Patrick first, then your with me. See ya round." He said with a friendly wink and headed off to his first class. 

Patrick showed you to your first class, English, and you sat next to him at the double desk. You were early, so you got your things out and ready. 

Eventually, Patrick broke the silence. "So, y/n," he said, nervously glancing at you. "Why did you move here?" 

You tensed up. You weren't sure if you could tell him about it... Your been bullied pretty bad at your old school and didn't feel like talking about it..

"It just wasn't... Working out for me.." 

He must have noticed you were uncomfortable, so he left you alone for the rest of class. You couldn't help it, but your eyes kept drifting towards him all day.. He was definitely a looker. 

You shook your head. No! You just met him! You couldn't already like him.

After the next class in mostly silence, you met up with Pete to hand you off. You said goodbye to Patrick, your eyes lingering just a bit too long on him, before pulling your eyes away and looking at Pete again. 

"Thanks for showing me to class." You say quietly. He just laughed at you. 

"Damn y/n, don't be so shy! Patty and I don't bite, unless you like that of course." He said with a wink. "But yeah, no problem." He slung his arm around your shoulder, which made you a bit uncomfortable at first, but then realized he was just being friendly. 

You sat at your desk together, and in the middle of class, Pete wrote something on your paper. You leaned over to look at it.

"I saw you staring at pattys ass earlier ;)"

You blushed, did he really notice? No, he couldn't have. Besides, you didn't state at his ass, you were just looking at him. He was pretty adorable.

You rolled your eyes and Pete and whispered "Yeah. As if." You knew you were blushing though.

Pete just smirked at you. He knew he'd won.

All through class he'd poke you in the side, or stuck his tongue out at you and dumb stuff like that. You could already tell you'd like him. 

 

Later at lunch, you, Patrick, and Pete were sitting at your lunch table together. Pete and Patrick were discussing something about history class, when Patrick looked up at you and said "Hey y/n, do you wanna hang out with me and Pete after school?"

You looked up in surprise, you weren't used to being spoken to. "Uh-yea, sure!" 

Patrick grinned at you. "Great!" He looked at Pete. "We'll meet you after our last class?" Pete nodded. "Sounds great."

You walked with Patrick back to your next class, you were starting to feel more comfortable around him already. He was just so likable. 

"So y/n," he started. "What do your parents do?"

"Oh, um.." You looked down. "My mom works at a clinic. It's just me and my mom really.."

"Oh.. " he said. Then he was quiet.

 

As the bell rang in your past class, you started to put your things away along with Patrick. You both filed out of the room with everybody else. The loud chatter of everybody getting out made you nervous. Instinctively you stood closer to Patrick. 

He looked down at you nearly trembling against him . He led you close to the wall away from the noise. "Hey y/n.." He said, looking nervously at you. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

You shook your head. Remembering all the times you been pushed and jeered at and beat up in halls at times like this. "Can we go.?"

"Yeah! Of course!" He said, nearly relieved. Thankfully, he didn't ask about why you hated the halls, he just stayed closer to you while you went to meet up with Pete. 

After what seemed like entirely too long, you found Pete. 

"Hey y/n, Pattycakes, where we goin?" 

Patrick looked at you. "Got anywhere in mind y/n? I'd suggest my house but my mom has some Tupperware party or something so she wouldn't want me to have friends over." 

"Yea,." Pete said. "My mom and dad are both home and wanted me to do something cuz they are having a stay in date night." 

"My mom is out at work still..." You murmured. "We could go there if you wanted."

The boys looked at each other. Patrick nodded. "Sure! If that's cool with you."

"Yeah." You said. "It's totally cool of you guys want to."

They both agreed, and you began the short walk to your house. The boys discussed things from school and home. You stayed quiet mostly, but I'm more of a comfortable silence. Making comments and laughing along with the boys every now and then.

Once you got to your house, you unlocked the door and you all went inside. 

"So.. Yea," you say, looking at them. "What do you wanna do?"

They suggested you just sit and get to know each other, and you did. You found out that Patrick was basically a fedora slut, Pete had pink hair at one point, talked about childhood things and your families. But before you knew it, it was getting pretty late, and Pete's parents called him home.

"Bye Pete." You said with a frown. We'll hang out more this week?"

"Definitely!" He said with a smile.

Once he left, you and Patrick continued to talk. You found out Patricks parents had divorced when he was eight, he found out you were scared of loud noises, just things like that. He ended up staying for another hour or so.

"Oh man," Patrick said. "I'm sorry y/n, my mom texted me and wants me to come home.."

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" 

He nodded and smiled. He hugged you goodbye, just a little long, and then he too, was gone.

 

Lying in bed, you thought to yourself about just how amazing that hug was.. You hated yourself for developing a crush so quickly, but you couldn't help it.. He was so fucking adorable. You thought about texting him, but decided against it. You needed to sleep. Maybe this crush wouldn't be too bad.. Right?


	2. Party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling mistakes I have made, I'm doing my best. So tired.. XD

Over the next few weeks, you'd grown closer to both of the boys. You felt like you'd known them for years by now. You'd also met their friends Brendon and Ryan. They were such a cute couple. 

It was Friday night when Brendon texted you.

"Hey hon, wanna go to a party at my place tonight? Pete and Patty are going!"

You rolled your eyes and smiled to yourself. Brendon knew you didn't party, but you knew he was just trying to include you, so you couldn't refuse.

"Sure thing Bren. I'll have Pete pick me up."

It turns out that Pete and Patrick lived pretty close to you. A short drive, maybe a thirty minute walk. You texted Pete to pick you up at seven for it, and he said he would.

You checked the clock, it was only one, so you decided to take a quick nap before you left. 

You woke up to somebody jumping on you.

"What the fuck?!" You scream as you push whoever the hell it is off of you. 

Pete laughed as he stands up. "What's up y/n? We're here to pick you up." 

"It's fucking five, why are you two hours early?"

Then you see Patrick standing in the doorway and he waved at you and gave a small smile.

"Patty and I were ready, so we figured we'd come annoy you until you got ready!" Pete said grinning.

"How did you get in my house?'

Patrick said " Your mom let us in. She also said its okay if you go to the party."

"Yea, she almost said no until pat said he'd keep an eye on you." Pete rolled his eyes.

You looked at the boys. Pat was wearing jeans and a blue button up and of course, his fedora. Pete had jeans and a black tshirt. "Do I need to dress up or just throw something on? I've never been to a party.."

Pete gasped. "Never?! Did you live in a hole? Let me pick your clothes."

You allowed Pete to pick your outfit out for you. The best he got from your closet was black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black tank top with your leather jacket.

"Perfect!" He said. 

"It's all black."

"I know that y/n, that's why it's amazing. Now, makeup."

You didn't want to know why, but Pete flawlessly did your eyeliner. But he allowed you to do the rest of your makeup. You had to say, that was some nice fucking liner. Pete also straightened your hair for you.

Pete made Patrick leave the room while he got your makeup done, you didn't know why though. But you didn't think much of it. Your crush hadn't changed, so you were glad he didn't see all the strange faces you made while doing your makeup.

You came out to find Patrick talking to your mother about bunnies or something.

Then he turned and stopped mid sentence. "Y-you look great! Do you guys wanna go ahead and just get there early?" 

You nodded. "Fine by me. Bye mom!" You say, headed for the door.

"Bye sweetie, make sure to stay around Patrick! Don't get into any trouble okay?"

"Okay mom!" 

Pete led you all to his car and you got in the back. You all chatted about the party, and who would be there. You would be about thirty minutes early.

Once you got to the house, Brendon and Ryan came out to greet you. 

"Y/n! Hon I'm so glad you could make it! I know parties aren't your thing but you'll meet to many more people!" He gave you a hug.

You smiled. "Thanks for inviting me! Glad my first party could be here."

Brendon gasped. "Your first party? Oh hon now we HAVE to make it amazing. Ryan, Pete come inside mad help me finish up. Patty, you and y/n go sit on the back porch while we get ready. He winked at you. He knew you liked Patrick. That asshole.

You rolled your eyes. "Fine." You and Patrick did as you were told. Patrick showed you to the back porch, and holy shit it was beautiful. There were paper la so on strings across the top so it's was lit, but not too bright, there were flowers everywhere and a porch swing mad a coffee table and chairs. 

You sat on the swing, while Patrick sat in a chair facing you.

"So..." You said. "What are Brendon's parties usually like?"

"Oh, um.. They're cool I guess. I don't drink so Brendon says I don't get the 'full experience'. But whatever."

"Ah. What does everybody else do?"

"Mostly drink, eat, dance, sometimes Brendon makes us play games like truth or dare and stuff."

You were about to respond when Ryan came outside and sat next to you. 

"Hey y/n, Brendon said you can come inside now. People are showing up and he wants to introduce you to some people, kay?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Ryan led you and Patrick into the living room where people were starting to gather.

Brendon saw you and walked over to you. "Thanks babe." He said, kissing Ryan's cheek. "Now. I have some people to introduce you to y/n. Patrick, you coming?"

Patrick nodded, so Brendon led you over to a small group of people. There was a Mexican guy with his arm slung around a pale boy with black hair, they were both short as hell.

"Vic! Kellin! This is y/n, she just moved here."

The Mexican guy, Vic, smiled at you. "Hey there! It's great to meet you." He grabbed your hand and kissed it, winking at you, which made the boy who he had his arm around roll his eyes and hit Vic's shoulder. You may have imagined it, but you thought you saw anger pass through Patrick's face before it disappeared as quickly as you'd seen it.

"I'm Kellin," the boy said smiling. "I apologize for my boyfriend Vic, I hope you like it here!"

Brendon said "She's never been to a party before, so make sure to keep an eye on her, yea?"

"Never?" Vic asked. "When you drunk and high as a kite bren, we'll take care of her,don't worry."

Brendon led you over to another group of guys. One had bright red hair, and one was shirt with lots of tattoos. "Gee, Frankie, this is y/n." 

The one with red hair flicked his bangs out of his face. "Hey, I'm Gerard. Good to see you!"

The shorter one smiled. He looked intimidating, but he was also adorable. "I'm frank, nice to meet you."

You said it was nice to meet all of them. And then the party really started. 

More people poured in, and got drunk very quickly. You stayed in a quiet group with Patrick, and Vic and Kellin.

You all hung out for an hour or so, you and Patrick had snack while everybody else drank and smoked. Soon, Brendon came up to your group. 

"Hey guys!" He said with a slur already. "Cmon, some of are playing truth or dare in the bedroom." 

You looked at Patrick and he shrugged. Funny, he hadn't said much tonight. But you followed Brendon anyway, happy to get away from the loud noise.

You found yourself in a room with Brendon, Ryan, Pete, Gerard, Frank, Vic, Kellin, and some people you didn't know. And you and Patrick of course. 

You all sat on a circle on the floor, next to the bed. You got a place where you could lean back against the bed.

Brendon started the game off, just stupid dares like take shots or deep throat a pen or something (which Gerard was far too good at) But then it was Petes turn.

"Y/n!" He said, half drunk already.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Uhh...." You were honestly scared of both, but you decided to try to play it safe. "Truth."

Pete grinned evilly. "Do you have a crush on anybody?"

"How old are we again?" You laugh.

"Seven, now answer the damn question."

You rolled your eyes. "Fine. Yea I do..." You murmur.

"Who?" 

"It's not still your turn Pete. It's mine." 

Although Pete frowned and pouted, you took your turn. "Patrick."

"Hm-what?"

"Truth or dare Patty?"

He blushed. "Truth..?'

You thought for a moment. "Have you ever kissed anybody?"

He looked down and fidgeted with his shirt. "Y-yeah..." 

Patrick had kissed somebody? 

You stared to say something when Brendon interrupted. "I'm bored! Let's play something else." He nearly fell but Ryan caught him and propped him against himself.

Brendon suggested that we play spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven. You prayed nobody landed on you. A blond guy named Mikey spun and landed on Pete, so they were both pushed into the closet. Seven minutes later, they opened the door to find Pete having shoved Miley against a wall while they seemed quite... Busy.

Pete looked up and strolled out, smiling confidentially. Mikey blushed mad sat back down, not meeting anybody's eyes mad ignoring their snickers. 

The game kept going on like that until Gerard spun and landed on...

You. 

Fuck.

I mean, he was definitely attractive, but you'd really wanted to get Patrick... Even though it was a totally unrealistic hope.

You were pushed into the closet along with him, you looked back to Patrick, maybe he could help, but he wasn't looking at you. In fact, he was looking anywhere but you. Then, before you could protest, the door was shut, and you two were trapped.

It wasn't like you'd never kissed anybody, but the last time you had, you'd been in seventh grade or something, while you still had braces and couldn't do makeup.

Gerard smelled like cigarettes, coffee, and alcohol, so you knew he'd been drinking at least a little bit. 

"So umm.. What do we d-" you were cut off by Gerard's lips connecting with yours. He kissed you quickly and whispered "This is how you play the game, is it not?"

You nodded, dazed. "W-well yes but-" Gerard kissed you again, this time, you gave up and kissed him back. It felt nice, you hadn't been kissed in a while, and it couldn't hurt, soo...

You wrapped your hand around Gerard's neck and kissed him back. You felt him smirk and kiss you harder, his tongue slipping into your mouth. 

You closed your eyes as he pushed you against the wall, running his hands on your waist, and he was starting on your jacket when the closet door opened and light flooded in. A couple people whistled. 

Frank was glaring at Gerard, and as soon as he sat down Frank grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the other bed room, moans emitting from it almost immediately.

You sat down next to Patrick, blushing furiously. You turned to say something to him, but as soon as you did he got up and left the room without a word. You frowned, wondering if you should follow him or not. 

Pete gestured you to follow him, a knowing look in his eyes. So you did. You excused yourself from the game, and left to find Patrick. 

You found him on the back porch alone. "H-hey.. Patrick.? What's wrong? You got up and left and I was wondering if you were oka-" 

"I'm fine y/n, okay? I'm just tired. I'm going home." 

You began to protest when he got up and pushed by you through the door, knocking you to the ground.

You looked at him confusedly as he walked out the front door.

After a moment of sitting there dazed, Pete came out to find you. You told him what happened, and he said he would just take you home. He wasn't drunk anymore (or at least less drunk) and got you home safely. 

"Thanks Pete." You say to him. Then you went inside, and to bed, wondering what you had said wrong to Patrick. 

~ ~ ~

In the morning, you slumped into the kitchen to find a note from your mom, saying she'd been called to work. 

You found some breakfast and tried to text Patrick. No answer. You tried to call him.

Still, no answer.

You decided since you had some time, you'd walk over to his house. It took about a half hour, but you made it. 

You knocked on the door, and it was answered shortly by Patrick's mom, who you'd met a week or so ago.

"Oh! Hello y/n! Are you here to see Patrick?" You told her you were, and she said "Well thank goodness, he won't come out of his room, maybe you can talk some sense into him.

You thanked her and went upstairs to Patrick's room. You knocked on the door and you heard him say "Not now!" 

It was so unlike him to be upset like this.... 

You ignored what he'd said and opened the door, finding it to be unlocked. 

"I said not no-" he stopped when he saw you. He turned his head in his pillow. "What is it y/n?"

"I want to know why your mad at me.."

He sat up and looked at you. "God y/n! You haven't figured it out? You were making out with flipping Gerard! He had you against the wall and- ugh!" He grabbed his hair and fell back k to the pillow.

"Why do you care if I- oh...."

It finally clicked. Patrick liked you, you were just too stupid to see it.

"Do you know how badly I've wanted to be in his position for weeks y/n? And he gets to be there in one night? Plus he got to get laid after!"

"You mean, you... L-like me..?

"Of course I like you!" He snapped. "It's not hard to notice y/n!"

You looked down at your feet. You had such conflicting feelings. You'd wanted him to say that for so long, but he was so angry with you...

You stood there looking down until you realized you had a tear rolling down your cheek. Great, because that what you needed right now.

Patrick's expression softened, as if he just realized how he'd acted. "Oh man.. I-I'm so sorry y/n! Please! I was just angry and I- I'm so sorry!" He rushed over to you and wrapped you in a hug.

You rested you head on his warm chest and he led you over to sit on the bed.

"Y/n.. I'm sorry. I just..." He put a finger under your chin and looked at you, making you meet his eyes. Then, hesitantly, he slowly leaned closer, tilting his head until his soft lips met with yours.

You let out a shaky breath and closed your eyes, kissing him back. It felt so different from when Gerard had kissed you. So much better, sweeter almost.

He pulled away, looking at you with dark eyes. Them, as of realizing what he'd done. Blushing profusely. "H-holy smokes..." 

You kissed him again, slightly more confident than before. Then pulled away saying "So.. Are we okay.?"

He nodded. "Definitely.."

You blushed and hugged him and he rested his chin on your head. "I really am sorry y/n, I was just so... jealous..."

You shook your head. "It's okay, I had wanted it to be you anyway."

He smiled at that, "Good. Because it always can be now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, if your was this please leave kudos and comments!" Also, give me suggestions! I would love to hear feedback or chapter ideas! Just give me an idea and I'll do my best with it.


	3. Date

Chapter three

After sitting up in his room for a bit, just cuddling and talking, you decided to come downstairs to go see if Pete wanted to do something.

His mom gave him a knowing smirk, but didn't say anything as we walked out the door.

Patrick texted Pete to pick you two up, and he said he'd be there soon.

"Soo..." You said, not quite sure what to do. You had butterflies in your stomach. You couldn't believe he'd really kissed you!"

"Yes?" He asked.

You cleared your throat. "What are we doing with Pete?" 

"I think we're going to get coffee. I think Brendon is coming too."

"Okay, cool." You stood there silently, not sure what to do. 

You two just stood quietly until Pete and Brendon pulled up about two minutes later. Brendon rolled his window down and yelled "Get in bitches were getting Starbucks!"

You laughed at him and climbed into the back seat, Patrick right after you. 

"Thanks for getting us Pete." 

"No problem y/n." He adjusted his mirror, looking at you through it and giving you a questioning look. You knew he wanted details on what happened.

You shook your head, signaling you'd tell him later. So then he started driving.

You pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and all piled out. You went in and ordered your drinks and sat at a booth. You sat next to Patrick by the window. Pete and Brendon sat across from you.

You all made small talk until Brendon folded his hands and set them on the table.

"Okay guys, we need to discuss the real issue here."

"What?" You asked.

"The fact that you totally kissed Patrick today and haven't told us."

You blushed. "W-we didn't- What the fuck Brendon?!"

Pete laughed. "Cmon guys, we know you did."

You put your head on the table. Patrick said "Yeah, we did. What's it to ya?"

He tried to be tough but he was too damn cute!

"What do you mean what's it to ya? We HAVE to know, it's our job!" Brendon said to him.

Patrick sighed. "Ugh. Whatever." 

"So," Pete said "Are you two like, dating now?"

Patrick looked at you. "I suppose so, if y/n would like to be."

You blushed and nodded.

Patrick grinned. Pete smirked at Patrick. Brendon clapped his hands. "Oh my god this is fucking great! You two are perfect!" 

"Yeah yeah." Pete said. "I'm cool as long as you don't get knocked up."

You almost spit out your drink. "Pete! We only started dating today! Isn't it a bit early to be discussing that?"

"Weellllll..."

You hit his arm. "Shut up."

"Make me." He said with a wink.

"Hey now." Patrick said. "None of that."

You smiled to yourself and looked down. You couldn't believe you were really dating!

Brendon smirked at you. "Y/n, you okay?"

You rolled your eyes. "Yes Brendon. Fine."

After a while of sitting and talking, Pete offered to drive you all home.

"Sure. You can drop me and pat off at my place." You said.

Patrick looked at you, almost embarrassed, but nodded nonetheless.

Pete dropped you and Patrick off at your house since your mom was still at work. You thanked Pete and Brendon, then walked inside.

"So.." You said. "What do you wanna do?"

Patrick shrugged. "Whatever you want I guess.."

You smiled and shook your head at him. "Wanna watch a movie?"

He nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

You put in "The Nightmare Before Christmas" mad curled up on the couch next to Patrick. For a while you simply watched the movie, making comments every now mad then. Then you decided you were bored and leaned against his chest, basically laying down on him.

You felt his breath hitch for a moment, then he relaxed. He gently slung his arm around you and rested his hand in the middle of your back.

You looked up at him, he was just.. Perfect.. You couldn't help yourself anymore. 

You put your hand on his chest and propped yourself up. He looked at you, an eyebrow raised. Then you slowly leaned in and kissed his soft, pink lips.

He tightened his arms around you a bit and kissed you back, his soft lips caressing yours. 

Then you got a fucking text from Brendon. You sighed and leaned back.

"Aww." Patrick frowned. 

"Sorry, this bitch texted me."

You checked the text and it read

"Hey, look outside ;)"

You did, and saw Brendon and Pete grinning at you through the window.

You groaned sad flipped them off as they ran off laughing.

Patrick blushed. "Sorry about them.."

You leaned into his chest again. "It's okay. They are just jealous." You winked at him.

"You bet they are." He pulled you closer to him. "Jealous that I'm lucky enough to have you. He rested his head on your shoulder and gently kissed it. 

You blushed as he kissed your neck and shoulder, his soft, warm lips sending shivers down your spine.

He chuckled when he saw you. "You alright y/n?" He whispered in your ear.

You nodded. "Mhmm.."

He laughed and pulled away. You pouted at the sudden loss of his lips on you. "So y/n, I've never officially asked you on a date.... Would you give me the pleasure of coming to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

You grinned and kissed him. "Of course! Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." He winked at you. "I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

You nodded. "Sounds great!" 

"Alright. I gotta get home to help my mom out, I'll see you tomorrow." He gently kissed you and went out the door, leaving you alone, smiling to yourself and watching tv.

 

~ ~ ~

Later you texted Pete and Brendon everything that had happened. Of course, they wanted to come over and help you get ready for your first date.

They both came over, Pete did your makeup, Brendon did your hair and outfit. He did a intricate braid mad picked out a black off shoulder dress and black boots.

You had to admit, you did look good. The dress accentuated your curves and your makeup was flawless. You immediately became self conscious. 

"What if I'm overdressed? Or if I fuck up?" 

Brendon smoothed your hair. "Don't stress honey, you look gorgeous, and you won't fuck up any more than he will."

"Yea." Pete added. "He's probably way more nervous than you are."

You smiled. "Thanks guys, you are the best."

Brendon smiled. "I know. Now let's get you downstairs, Patrick is almost here."

You walked downstairs to the kitchen where your mother was working. "Well don't you look pretty! Where are you going all dressed up?" She asked with a knowing smile.

You opened your mouth to speak when Brendon said "Oh my god! She's going on a date with Patrick!"

You blushed and punched his arm. "Shut up Bren!"

Your mom just laughed. "Just be safe, okay?"

You promised her you would, and just then yin heard the doorbell ring. 

"That's Patrick." Pete said, heading for the door. He opened it for Patrick, who stepped inside. 

"Thanks Pete, where's....." His eyes landed on you and he trailed off. "Holy smokes...." His eyes hovered on your body for a moment before snapping back up to look at you. "Y-you look amazing y/n.. Are you ready?"

"Thanks.. Yeah, I'm ready."

Pete and Brendon said goodbye, and Patrick walked you outside.

"So is it okay if I take my moms car? Cuz I kinda do t have one..."

You smiled. "Yeah! Of course!" Patrick lived just across the street from you, so you walked over and he unlocked the car and opened the door for you. You blushed as you got in, smilie up at him.

He got in the drivers seat across from you and backed out. 

"So where are we going Patty?"

He winked at you. "You'll see."

You on,u drive for a couple minutes before you pulled into a very fancy place. Your eyes widened a bit when you saw it. "Wow..." You said under your breath. "This looks nice.." 

He blushed. "I wanted totals you somewhere nice for our first date.."

You smiled up at him. "Thank you.."

You both went in mad ordered your food, talking a bit.

"So Patrick.." You said. "At that truth or dare game, guy said you'd kissed somebody, may I ask?"

Patrick blushed a bit. "Uhh... Well, one time in like, eighth grade this girl decided she liked me, so she asked me to come over to study, and when I got there she kinda...."

"Kissed you?' You say, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah.."

You laughed at him. "That's so cute! Did you like it?"

"I mean, kinda I guess. I ended up leaving after that..."

You smiled. "Your so cute.."

He blushed bright red and looked down.

You kept talking throughout the date, until you checked your phone and it was nearly twelve. 

"Shit! It's getting late as hell.. I hate to cut it short but...."

Patrick nodded. "It is school tomorrow, we should probably go."

Patrick picked up the check, and you went out to the car.

Once you got to your house Patrick got out to open the door for you.

You smiled at him. "Thanks.." 

He kissed your hand. "Anything for you m'lady."

You giggled at him and let him leads you up the steps to your house. 

"Well... This was really fun Patrick.. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine, trust me." He said with a wink.

You stood there smiling at each other for a moment, butterflies going through your stomach like crazy. When you finally turned to go inside Patrick grabbed your arm and pulled you into a kiss.

You sighed into him as he put his hands on your waist. You held his shoulders as his lips moved gently with yours.

Finally, he pulled back, his face flushed. "Um.. G-goodnight y/n."

You kissed his check, smiling at his bashfulness. "Goodnight Patrick. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Then you turned and went inside, giving him one final glance before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! This is the a very big fic, hopefully it can gain some publicity soon! Anyway, please leave kudos and comment to tell me what you think, or if I should just stop. I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I hope you liked it! I will continue to update if you guys want me to, but updates will probably be once every two weeks because I take a while to write. Bye lovelies!


End file.
